ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Windy (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Windy (human alias Jack Kazumi) is the fourteen oldest Scorpium Ultra and the controller of Storms, introduced in Ultraman One (season 4). As revealed in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, he brothered Kaze and Blitz as the three sibliings who influenced weather. While trapping in Sekyu Dimension, he liberated the parasitic beings living there. Windy reunited with his family after Vipermayu’s death. History Past Windy leads a fairly normal life since young, he signed the Pact Scroll while training vigorously and after defeating the invading Windsaurus. During Virus raid and Ex-Elemental Tanothor's attack on his home planet, Windy went into hiding. Ultraman One S4-S5 Windy first appears after being recruited by Trident in the battle against Evil Messiah. Following this, Windy joins the Ultras from Showa Universe against Evil Messiah but after a losing battle, Windy merged with Cure and defeating the evil deity alongside One. During the visits on Earth, Windy was present with dealing against the Soul Mages and Flametron, which was brought forth by Breaker. A weakened him was forcibly teleported back into Planet Stormy by Breaker, causing him to become absent while the Tomoya Family defeated the evildoers of their kind. Windy returned the second time with Windy and All for the purpose of assisting Sceptor against the combined threats of Hyozan, Ex-Basser "Aurora", Taisun and Orochi. The three of them then departed, while entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In this crossover, Windy recruited Mirrablaze from his universe to join the battle against Kumasaga and later on worked with Lava, Celestial, Vader, Trident to assist the other Ultras in fighting against the Dracos. Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Although having met his younger brother, Windy was distant from him as both siblings resided at the troposphere and thermosphere respectively. Thanks to Blitz’s existence and her encouragement, the relationship between Kaze and Windy grew closer as the siblings sparred with each other and improving their fighting skills altogether and later on fighting against major threats which threatened the planet. Centuries later, Windy was banished by Vipermayu alongside his younger brother and Sprout, Windy was forced to leave his sister behind. At "Sekyu Dimension", TBA. When Windy finally escaped thanks to Vipermayu’s undoing, Windy joined the younger generation Scorpium Ultra in eradicating the destroyer. The three siblings from Planet Stormy were finally reunited. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! He was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, Windy later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team Celestial was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, he merged with Cure for the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, Windy departed back for home. Appearance *'Color Timer': Windy has the standard color timer that measures his energy level. *'Ultra Armour': Windy's skin is resistance to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Protectors': Windy has a "W" shaped protectors on his chest. *'Aegis Typhoon': As Cyclonics, Windy has a pair of energy "W" shaped wings attached to his back that protrude out from his back. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Jack transforms with his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t *'Brute Strength': 130,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Windy's lifeforce is linked to Planet Stormy, anything happens to the said planet will greatly affect Windy. As Windy Cyclonics, he should only use it for a short period. Forms - Cyclonic= Cyclonic His Ultimate Form, where Windy understands the true meaning of his element Hurricane. Like the Ultimate Forms of other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boost to his stats. *'Grip Strength': 85,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 170,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 1000 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 7 :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Windy can access to more powerful variants of his normal mode powers. *'Storm Manipulation': Windy's power as the manipulator of storms is greatly enhanced in this form. Windy can generate powerful typhoons up to 75 km/h. **'Cyclonic Dragon': Summon 7-8 dragons to aid him in combat, Windy can summon up to 40 dragons. ***'Storm Slasher': Fires an energy beam which shreds through enemies that converts Storium Energy to power. ***'Arrow Lightning': A powerful lightning bolt to electrocute foes. ***'Lightning Striker': The dragons performs a kamizake attack to strike the opponent. ***'Cyclonic Wave': A wave of wind to pass back foes. **'Aerokinesis Lightning Burst': Windy flys into the air, generating a tornado and energy around himself, tackling his enemy before destroying them, this attack is accompanied by lightning streams as well. **'Cyclonic Hurricane Final': Windy's most powerful attack in this form or as an Ultra. After forming a large cloud, Windy launches multiple tornados and lightning bolts to instantly destroy his foes, the damage to the surroundings is greatly reduced with Windium Aura. **'Blackhole Tornado': Windy creates a blackhole of tornado. ***'Suction Type': Pulls himself and the enemy in an alternative dimension of powerful winds to gain an advance in combat. ***'Redirection Type' A smaller variant that is used to redirect attacks back at the caster. **'Tornado Webnet': Windy traps his foes in the middle a tornado for a chance to deal another attack. **'Antiair Wave': Multiple anti-gravity fired to push back foes. **'Hurricane Lightning Storm': Windy create hurricanes of a lightning bolt to strike the opponent. **'Propell Cutter': Summons a tornado and firing a barrage of energy cannons from it. **'Windy Force': Windy transforms himself in a lightning bolt to travel at speeds excelling those of the light. ***'Lightning Portal': A portal of lightning to block attacks as well as using it to travel to another universe. ***'Kamizake Striker': Physically striking his foes as a lightning bolt, can possibly destroy them. **'Combination Storm': A combination of thunderstorms, rainstorms, and hailstorms to strike the opponent. **'Whirlpool of Clouds': Creates an alternate dimension inside a large cloud to gain an advantage in combat. **'Windium Vortex Bolt': A vortex of lightning bolts launching at the opponent. **'Windy Image': Windy covers himself with lightning to create clones of himself to trick the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Cyclonic Sun-Stream': A stream of purple energy from his both hands to destroy a monster in a single blow. *'Arrow Smasher': Firing a beam of light from his forehead crystal. *'Cyclonic Ripper': Eclipse-shaped energy cutter arcs launch at foes. *'Cyclonic Gravity': A wave of windium energy top push back foes. :;Physical Carried from Normal Mode. }} Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus